


Sweep Me Off My Feet

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Crying, Flirting, Fluff, Flying, Gay, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Nonsense, Sappy, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: Stargazing leads to something far more.Something he never expected to feel."Can you explain it to me?"





	Sweep Me Off My Feet

Stargazing, a quiet hobby Brownie has. When everyone else is asleep, he likes to go out and lay down in the cool, soft green grass and look up at the millions of stars. There are too many for anyone to count, and some are too far away to be seen at all.

The wind rustles past him, a chill running down his spine. Everything in this moment is so peaceful, it's almost like a dream. Brownie smiles, letting one arm rest over his forehead.

He begins to close his eyes.

"Didn't expect to see you out here so late." The voice is quiet, slightly muffled. The shorter food soul jumps, snapping upright. The other laughs softly, taking in the rare moment that his emotions show through his reclusive personality.

"Oh, B-52. Hello."

"Hello, Brownie. I also didn't mean to scare you. You need rest, you know. You always work so hard during the day." B-52 adds, sitting down next to Brownie. He holds one end of his scarf and looks up at the sky.

"The view is quite lovely, isn't it?" Brownie whispers, leaning his head against B-52's shoulder.

"It is. But, may I show you something better?" His icy blue eye sparkles in the moonlight, the soft light illuminating his pale face. Brownie raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asks, curiousity sparking in his sky blue eyes. "Go ahead. I trust you to not hurt me."

Without further warning, B-52 scoops him up, holding him close. "You'll want to hang on, okay?" Brownie nods, wrapping the other end of the scarf around himself.

B-52 chuckles at the smaller male's actions as Brownie's arms wrap around the back of his neck, laced together as he holds on tightly. With a sudden leap into the air, his wings catch the light breeze and he soars upwards.

The butler gasps, squeezing his eyes shut as the wind whips around them. He hides his face in B-52's shoulder.

When they've stopped flying up and seem to be hovering, Brownie slowly peels himself away from his shoulder and looks over, then up and then down below them.

The stars are even brighter, seeming even closer. Down below are several streetlights, the people out and about look so small from where he is. The only sound is the soft flapping of B-52's mechanical wings slicing through the air.

Resting his head against his shoulder again, he can hear the faint whirring and clicking of the gears. He smiles quietly. Looking back up, he catches B-52's calm gaze.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." He whispers, not wanting to ruin the moment by speaking too loudly. 

B-52 smiles back at him, then suddenly, his face is extremely close to Brownie's. There's no point in being concerned about personal space- they're awfully close as is. The sharp contrast of his bright ice blue eyes and pitch black sclera leaves Brownie speechless. 

The air is tense as all manner of time becomes irrelevant to them. He's hardly breathing. Waiting. It seems to take forever before either move, or even blink, it seems.

Slowly, B-52 closes his eyes and closes the gap between them with a soft kiss. It's clumsy- neither of them really know what they're doing- but perhaps that just adds to the sweetness of it all. The feeling is warm and it rushes through the shorter food soul's body. B-52 sighs quietly.

Fireworks go off behind his eyelids. He can't begin to describe how amazing this moment feels. It goes beyond a dreamy feeling.

He feels a similar rush of warmth, and it makes his heart soar.

The feeling makes him feel human.  
This must be happiness, he decides.

He pulls back and starts laughing, tears forming in his eyes.

"I've never felt so warm and fuzzy like this. This feeling goes beyond the emotion called happiness. I don't know if there's a word for it." He whispers, wiping his eyes. Brownie smiles up at him.

"This feeling is one I can only begin to describe as love. I've never felt it before. It's more than that, though."

"Love? I've never...known that kind of...feeling. Can you explain it to me?" He looks away shyly, only for Brownie to cup his face in his gloved hand. 

"Love. It's when you have someone you know you can confide in, someone you can trust. It's when you appreciate all of them and they appreciate all of you. They look past your quirks, your flaws, your weaknesses, and see you for you. Love isn't just one thing. It's happiness, joy, wonder. It can be sad, frustrating and trying, but you work past it together. For me, it's much simpler than all of that."

"How so?"

"To me, love is you. Watching you soar. Taking care of you after a long battle. Seeing the way your face lights up when you eat grilled calamari. The sound of your laugh. The feeling of your hands in mine. The fluttery feeling I get when you're here. How I always want to kiss your face when you smile. Your voice. The way you hide in your scarf when you get shy or flustered. Everything about you." Brownie ends up rambling- there's so much he wants to say.

The tears fall faster now, and he can't begin to wipe them away.

"Brownie. This feeling you call love... To me, I'd say it's you. You're always working so hard to help the rest of us. Your smile and the sparks in your eyes that follow. You fussing over my parts. Your laugh is a rare sound, a treasure. You're always so neat and tidy. You're incredible. Amazing." He murmurs in reply.

Now Brownie's the one tearing up. "Oh my. Thank you. You're impossibly sweet." He grins warmly.

"A machine is supposed to do things that humans cannot. However, this isn't true for me. You've taught me things I wouldn't have ever known otherwise. You can accomplish and do things that I could never. You're strong, Brownie. Please do not forget that." B-52 trails his mechanical hand through Brownie's soft, brown hair.

"I love you." He says at last, and it's like an explosion all throughout his body, like a circuit starting up from a spark. 

"I love you too." Brownie whispers back, pulling him close for another kiss. They stay like that for a long time, before finally heading back inside.

Curling up on the bed, they hold each other close. Brownie still has one end of the scarf wrapped around himself. B-52 hums quietly and quickly falls asleep.

Brownie falls asleep soon after, smiling gently, his heart fluttering.


End file.
